It's On
It's On es la cuarta canción, que pertenece a la película Camp Rock. Letra :Drums! :A little guitar, please! :1, 2, 3, 4! :I hope you're ready for the time of your life :Just look at me I put a gleam in your eye :Buckle up, we're gonna take you for a ride :Let's go, we got you into in the vibe :Everybody put your hands to the sky :Buckle up, we're gonna take you, take you high :Show me, show me, show me, show me :Show what you got :C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not :La, la, la, la, la, la :Let me see how you bob :It's on, it's on, it's on. :Get crazy, crazy, crazy :Take it over the top :Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock :We let it rock :Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it :Dance till we drop :It's on, it's on, it's on :Okay now :Are you ready :Yeah :1, 2 :1, 2, 3, 4 :Show stopping when I step in the place :Before it's done you're gonna beg me to stay :Get on board, c'mon let's ride the wave :Let's go, let's go, we just do what we do :Watch me break and pop, I'll pass to you :You wanna rock like us cuz we're never second place :Show me, show me, show me, show me :Show what you got :C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not :La, la, la, la, la, la :Let me see how you bob :It's on, it's on, it's on :Get crazy, crazy, crazy :Take it over the top :Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock :We let it rock :Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it :Dance till we drop :It's on, it's on, it's on :Okay now :Are you ready :Yeah :1, 2 :1, 2, 3, 4 :Th-th-there, there, there is no competition :That's why we are in the number one position :That crew can't hang with us, man :We too dangerous :Ain't got the style or the stamina :Just doing our thing :Get hooked on our swing :Rocking the place :Dropping the bass :Making all the girls sing :Yeah, we make the bells ring :It's on, it's on :Drums! :A little guitar, please :1, 2, 3, 4 :Show me, show me, show me, show me :Show what you got :C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not :La, la, la, la, la, la :Let me see how you bob :It's on, it's on, it's on :Get crazy, crazy, crazy :Take it over the top :Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock :We let it rock :Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it :Dance till we drop :It's on, it's on, it's on :Show me, show me, show me, show me :Show what you got :C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon, ready or not :La, la, la, la, la, la :Let me see how you bob :It's on, it's on, it's on :Get crazy, crazy, crazy :Take it over the top :Cuz we, cuz we, cuz when we rock :We let it rock :Rock it, rock it, rock it, rock it :Dance till we drop :It's on, it's on, it's on :It's on :1, 2 :1, 2, 3, 4 :It's on! Referencias # Letra de la canción: http://letras.terra.com/camp-rock/1706821